A liquid crystal display device is used in various fields of OA equipments such as a personal computer and a television set, taking advantage of the features such as light weight, thin shape, and low power consumption. In recent years, the liquid crystal display device is used also as displays for a portable remote terminal such as a cellular phone and PDA (personal digital assistant), a car navigation equipment, and a game machine.
A pair of substrates which constitutes a liquid crystal display panel is pasted together by seal element while a cell gap for holding a liquid crystal layer is formed. A liquid crystal injecting mouth formed in the seal element is sealed by seal material. The seal material is formed of photosensitive resin, such as ultraviolet curing type resin. For this reason, when wirings are located in the liquid crystal injecting mouth, the radiated light to cure the sealing material may not reach to the sealing material because the radiated light is shaded by the wirings. In such a case, since the sealing element contacts with the liquid crystal layer in an un-cured state, impurities contained in the sealing material may result in contamination of the liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal layer polluted with impurities has different optical characteristic or electrical property from the liquid crystal layer which is not polluted. Accordingly, the polluted liquid crystal layer may be sighted as unevenness because of alignment turbulence. For example, near the liquid crystal injecting mouth, the liquid crystal layer may be sighted as white unevenness. For this reason, it is required that degradation of display grace be controlled.